Detention With Malfoy
by AN3264
Summary: Story where Lucius Malfoy is a teacher at Hogwarts, and his teaching habits are very interesting. Don't read if you don't like S&M
1. Chapter 1

I've been sitting in fifth period for about ten minutes and i'm already bored. Mr. Malfoy is very late and the substitute is asleep at Mr. M's desk. Half of the class is asleep the other half are talking. I have been debating getting up and walking out for about two minutes. Fuck it i'm leaving. I get up and grab my bag from the floor and start walking out. No one is really paying attention to me, But as soon as I reach for the door and open it… The one the only Lucius Malfoy. "Miss Gordon, Were you planning on leaving?" Mr. Malfoy asks looking down at me with that cockeyed half smile half I'm-planning-on-killing-your-in-you-sleep kind of smile. "I'm sorry Mr. M but yes I was. You see the substitute has been asleep the whole period and no one is getting anything done. So I was just going to go back to my dorm and work on my other studies from there." His smile faded and he winked at me then went back to his i'm-going-to-kill-you look. "Miss Gordon, Well as that might be true i'm afraid you will have to come to detention after school everyday for two weeks. For planning on skipping my amazing class." I nodded and walked back to my spot. He slammed a book on his desk making the sub fall out of his chair. "Mr. Malfoy you're back already so sorry i'll be going now". Mr. Wesley left in a hurry clearly afraid of Mr. Malfoy. "Class, Turn to page 105 in your dark magic textbooks please".

After school outside Mr. Malfoy's Classroom

Mr. Malfoy assigned me two weeks. Two fucking weeks for almost leaving class really? I liked Mr. Malfoy not just because he was one of the most sexiest teachers i've ever seen but because he was a great teacher… Ugh…. Hopefully detention will go well. I go to knock on the door and I hear him say come in before I make any noise. I walk in and he tells me to sit. "Mr. Malfoy, I'm sorry about today, But are you going to really make me have two weeks of detention?" As I ask this a smile creeps across his face. He opens a drawer and throws my book on the desk. "Maybe, Miss Gordon. If you're good and listen to what I say." As he speaks he gets up and opens the book to a page I know very well. "_Mr. Malfoy pushes me up against his desk aggressively kissing my neck causing moans to escape my mouth as i'm bent over his desk.." "_Please stop!..." I shout trying to grab the book from him. He laughs and holds it above his head him being much taller I give up and sit back down. "Why….. How.. Did you find that..?" I ask shakingly…. "Yesterday you left it in your desk i've been trying to finish it all day. That's why I was late to class. This is a really really good book Elena." He whispers up against my neck making me bite my lip. "Thank you, Mr. Malfoy" I say trying to cover my face so he doesn't see me blushing. He moves quick and grabs my chin making me look him in the eyes. "Elena, You may call me Lucius. And if you sign my contract I have maybe we could make your book a reality."

He hands me a packet with a bunch of words. He tells me to read it and sign the bottom if I agree. It states "I Elena Elizabeth Gordon agree to willingly become Lucius Malfoy's pet. To serve him and only him. To not have any relationships with other men but him. To sexually serve him when ready. When he see's I am ready I let let him use bondage in any way shape or form. To grow to love him and if I want to continue our relationship after my graduation. If not this contract ends when I graduate." Then there is a line to sign my name. He hands me a pen with a smile across his face. Slowly I take the pen and sign the paper.


	2. Chapter 2

_Lucius POV_

I woke up from the most amazing dream I've ever had. Elena Gordon was my slave and I could do whatever I wanted to her. I get up from my bed and start putting my clothes on when I notice a piece of parchment on my desk. I read it and a huge smile comes across my face, I guess it wasn't a dream. This is going to be fun.

_Elena POV_

I wake up instantly wet. I hear something in my bathroom sounds like someone's in my med cabinet. I get up and realize I'm naked. I grab my robe and wrap it around me tight. I knock on my bathroom and open it to see Lucius just standing there.

"Lucius, Why are you in my bathroom?" he smiles and turns off the sink. "I was here to see you. But you were sleeping so I enjoyed watching for a little while then came in here to clean up." I blushes really hard and Lucius smiles as he grabs my face softly and kisses me. I moan and kiss him back hard. I feel a low growl come from him as he pushes me up against the wall. I stop holding my robe closed so I can use my hands to play with his hair. He moans some more and starts laughing. "You're okay with me seeing you naked already?" he says looking down at me. I blush and slowly say "I've… been… wanting… this…. for a really long time…" I mumble. "About how long pet?" He says grabbing my hips and pulling me towards him even more. "Since freshman year….." I blush some more. "Fuck…. That's hot." He picks me up and carries me over to my bed. He puts me down and goes over and lock my door. He pulls out his phone and texts someone and then starts stripping. "I just excused you from all of your classes today." He smiles and leaves his boxers on with his hard on slightly poking out. He comes towards me and gets on top of me. He starts rubbing my very wet pussy. "You shave down here… Mmmmm" He starts to put his head down there "Stop that's gross why would you put your mouth down there?" He looks up at me and frowns slightly. "Are you a virgin?" He asks quietly. "No, of course not. Why?" He smiles "So you've never had anyone go down on you?" He asks smiling his sexy smile I would kill for. I shake my head no. He leans down and licks the outside of my pussy. "Oh my fucking god." I scream out. He smiles again and sticks his tongue inside slowly. "Fuck…." I moan out even more. "Lucius… Please… Stop….. Let me please you." I say the last part fast so I can get it out between moans. He stops and looks up at me. "Have you ever given a blowjob?" I again shake my head no. "But I can try my best.." I say smiling at him. "Okay, Pet come try." He gets up and lays down next to me. I get up and slowly pull off his boxers. His dick is bigger than I've ever seen. I am a little scared but I start doing what he was doing and start licking up and down his shaft.

_Lucius POV_

"Fuck…. Pet…" I say looking down as Elena starts licking my shaft. She is the sexiest thing ever. I can't believe I'm the first one to ever taste that juicy pussy of hers. "Pet…" She stops and looks up at me. "Put it in your mouth and move up and down." She nods and slowly puts my tip in her mouth. "Fuck…. Your mouth feels amazing." She starts going down even more then starts moving up and down faster and faster. "Fuck… Pet…. Stop I need to be inside you before I explode." She stops and licks her lips. Fuck…. She is so hot. "Pet straddle me." She gets on top of me and sits on my chest. I take my hand and start fingering her. "Lucius…. That feels so good." She moans even more as I add another finger. "Lucius…. I don't think you're going to fit…" She looks even more adorable. "Pet you're so wet I could fit my fist in you." She blushes more… "I just really want you Lucius." She starts grinding on my hand. "I will give you something that will make you feel even better than my fingers. Do you want that?" She nods and I slowly lift her up a little a rub my cock against her entrance letting her feel it there. She moans even more and bites her lip. I slowly put my tip inside her letting her get used to it. She moans even louder and I just can't take it anymore I slam straight into her super fucking tight pussy.

_Elena Pov_

"Fuck Lucius." I scream out as his huge fucking cock slams inside me. "Sorry, Pet you feel so good I couldn't help myself."

He smiles and bites his lip. "I want to bite your lip…. Master…." I say it sounds weird coming out of my mouth but I like it. "Then do it, Pet." He says slowly moving inside me.

I moan and lean down and kiss him hard and bite his lip even harder. "Pet. Start moving up and down please."

Lucius says looking up at me. I start moving up and down slowly still trying to get used to his huge cock. "God… Pet your sooooo fucking tight." I blush and go faster. "Fuck master…. This feels soooo fucking good…." I moan and kiss him again.

"Pet I'm going to cum inside of you." He thrusts up hard and cums inside of me.

I scream and cum all over him. I lay down on his chest exhausted and tired. I can still feel him inside me throbbing softy.

I look up at him and smile. "That was amazing, Pet." He kisses the top of my head. "We can take some time to rest but I'm going to want to do that again and again all of today." I smile up at him and nod as I rest my head back on his chest and fall asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

_Elena POV_

I woke up with my head on Lucius's chest. He was still sleeping and I also noticed we both were still very much naked. I decided to wake him up with a little present. So I crawled under the covers and started licking his shaft up and down.

_Lucius POV _

I woke up to the best sight ever, Elena going down on me. She still hasn't noticed i'm awake yet i'm going to enjoy this so much.

_Everyone's POV_

Elena started licking the tip of his dick slowly like one would lick a lollipop. Then she started sucking on just the tip and that's when Lucius let out a growl. Elena smiled and continued to suck faster looking up at his face as she did this. Lucius looked down and bit his lip as she started sucking harder on his cock. Elena moaned when Lucius's hand creeped down and pulled her hair making her deepthroat his huge cock. "Fuck pet… You need to wake me up this way every time you wake up before me." Lucius said moaning even more as she started fingering herself. "Pet, Stop." Lucius pulls Elena up to his face and kisses her. Elena moans into the kiss and grabs the back of his head and pulls him in even more.

_This is a short one… I kinda wanna do something else and don't really wanna keep going with this scene. _


End file.
